Broken Wings
by Rose85
Summary: Alec is forced to deal with the harsh consaquences of Max actions, while Max faces the prospect of losing her cocky counterpart. PrequelSequel to 'Too dead to cry' 'I suck at summerys' MA Chapter Five Posted
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Wings

Rating: PG 13, may change. 

Author: Rose85

Summery: 'The so over used story line' Max has to deal with the consequences of her actions, while residents of TC try to decide whether she's a fit leader. Sequel/prequel to 'Too dead to cry' 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DA characters, they belong to fox, and JC. 

A/N: I'm an inpatient soul, who in the space of a year has had a couple of very underused beta readers, sorry guys. I promise I'll let you loose over this, ha... please don't hurt me. 

A/N 2: I've been working on this since June of last year, and although this chapter is quite long, the following ones wont necessarily be more than two pages. Updates won't come quickly, as I'm a slow writer, a perfectionist, and will hopefully be sending the next parts to be beta read. 

Story Background

You don't have to read 'Too dead to cry' to understand this, and although there are some similarities between the two, the whole out line of the story's pretty much changed. Also 'Too dead to cry' was a standalone dabble I edited to make room for a longer story, but I decided to just go ahead and rewrite the whole thing. I advise you don't read the first, as it's highly confusing and makes very little sense. You won't need it to understand this. 

__

Rommie

Dedicated to Liz, Deb, Rowe, and all the nuns. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Broken Wings~

~By Rommie~

"But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max." – Freak Nation.

****

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that will make it OK

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some piece tonight

In the arms of an angel, fly away from here

From this dark hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

~Westlife Angel~

~~~~~~~

"Alec, please don't leave me". Her agonised prayer lay unheard, as violent seizures took hold, savaging through his body. Each new wave more powerful than the last. His hips slammed into hers, bruising tender flesh. "Alec..." She brushed her fingers against his chest, caressing the warm flesh. "Alec please… I'm so sorry. Stay with me" 

A sad smile touched his lips. "You should go" His voice cracked. Please Max, you shouldn't be here, not like this, not for me. His soundless plea broke across his face, shattering his peaceful features. He gritted his teeth, forced his lids shut. Waiting for a new wave of seizures to savage through his body, waiting for death to follow. By the time the seizures came; he was to gone to care. 

"I'm not leaving you" She placed her fingers against his pale lips, silencing his feverish pleas. "Nether" 

****

You're in the arms of an angel

May you find some comfort here
    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days earlier…

"For the second week running the siege that lies over Terminal City continues to hold strong. Various rumours from unofficial reports have already condemned the Transgenics actions as futile. Saying that not only will Terminal City not hold the substantial size of the escapes, but that all available resources would have been used up within the first few days, although this could not be confirmed. Officials believe that the Transgenics training will be in their favour, and that they will most defiantly deify speculation that they will not make it past the third week…" 

"Norms don't now what they're talking about. TC's a condemned hellhole. The place looks like a ship sailed through one side and out the other." Mole grunted. A layer of smoke passed through his thin lips. His vision found Dix's just as the white skinned Transhumans' thick features looked up; laughter breaking across his eyes. 

"Yeah, we have holes the size of Texas running through command." 

"You now what I call it, a bloody conspiracy, their trying to make us think we have the advantage. As soon as our backs are turned. BOOM!" The cigar pinched between his teeth collapsed under his tightening jaw. "So watch' ya have?" Mole asked. His green scales rubbed against the television grey bulk, as he turned Dix's attention from the reporter's static broken voice. 

"Alec told me to list everything in categories, you know essentials i.e. food and water, most important to least. That sort of thing." Dix flipped through the pages; but his shaky hands failed to grip hold onto the thin edges. Dehydration was finally starting to push through the Transgenics strengths, creating another weakness. Still, pushing aside the dizziness he continued. "Other groups were survival, which included ammunition, the crappy cameras, COM links, weapons, even the computers. Then maintenance, stuff to keep this place from falling apart. Again running water, wood, metal, even paper."

"What at the top of the lists" 

"I put water at the top. The camera's are pretty important but then again so is ammunition, but what's the point of being able to fight but not being able to see it coming"

"Pretty crap the other way round"

"Yeah, but if you can see it coming even with no ammo, we can still defend our selves. We would have to improvise but a surprise attack is the worst that could happen" 

"I'll talk to Alec"

"Not his decision, told me to give the list to Max, said it was her choice." 

"That's bloody crap" 

"Year, well she's the boss" Dix kept his voice low, hiding the ever so slight tremor that clipped the faint sounds that passed his lips. 

***

"Hay, is Joshua back with Alec yet" hands on hips; Max leaned against broken metal. The smooth surface pushed up against her slight back. 

"Sorry Max" Dix pushed past, picking up scattered papers that patterned the grey floor. 

She wet her lips, moving forward, her chapped skin screamed as moisture touched the broken surface. Bending down she began picking up the crumpled sheets. Dix watched her, but his gaze caught sight of a second pair of eyes, Logan's. He noticed as the norms' vision dropped, meeting with Max's lower form, like spirits protecting it people. Scavengers laying ownership to its pray. Dix diverted his eyes to the ground, watching Max's hands fumble with the thin sheets. She trailed her hand along her neck. Then moving towards her face, her fingers lightly brushed loose strands of hair away from her beautiful eyes. 

"What Max, cant keep track of your _boyfriend_" Mole spat. 

"Look, I don't think that's any of your business!" Logan shot back. 

"I wasn't talking to you norm! I was talking to our great leader" 

"Yeah, well maybe she doesn't have anything to say to you!" 

***

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Dix folded his fingers around the last of his disarrayed sheets, while Max continued to fumble with her. He caught sight of her trembling fingers. "Hay you OK" 

"I'm fine" she smiled, but her eyes showed a deep sorrow. "Tired I guess" she signed, the smile faded from her pale lips. "Look arguing isn't doing any one any good, and Mole my private life has nothing to do with you." 

"Yeah, well I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I might get contaminated by the norms ideas." Mole grumbled. "And if you stay any longer, he'll start contaminating your leading skills" 

Max bit back a harsh remark, infuriated by Mole questioning her leadership, _how dare he. If it wasn't for her_… '_Asshole_', but the word never made it past her lips. The Transhumans scaled bulk stormed out of command. While on his harsh retreat, his overpowering body slamming into Xs. 

Satisfied, Max flicked her vision down towards the white sheets that lay pinched between her fingers. 

"Are these what Alec asked you to do for me." 

"Yeah, but there pretty vague"

Dix was a good friend, smart and emotionally aware of other people's feelings. A common trait he shared with Alec. She smiled at the thought of his name.

"Doesn't matter." She replied. The papers still pinched between her fingers crumpled under her flexing fist. 

Straitening, he caught Max's eyes. 

"The X5s are panicking over the water shortage."

"Yeah, I now." 

"Were dying aren't we?" 

"Some more than others" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alec," heavy hands brushed up against his flesh, settling on the bars rapped by his fingers 

"It's beautiful." Alec's white knuckles relaxed, as Joshua's friendly presence stepped out from the shadows, resting next to his tired body. 

"What is?" 

"The sky" 

"Well I never really…" 

"Don't think, just look." 

Alec hesitated, before allowing his gaze to tilt towards the grey mass thinning above Terminal City. 

BEAUTY, a word that described so many things. But never in his short, Manticore free existence, did Alec think he could look other Seattle and think, BEAUTY. He looked closer. 

Blue specks slowly pushed through the fading night, chasing away the greyness. Seattle's backdrop of metallic landscapes sparked under vivid white that flickered through the shadows. A small smile touched his features. 

"You know, when you take time to look at it, it is rather..." stumbling over the right word, 

"magnificent."

He moved his hands, placing them over Joshua's. Watching in silence as more sky broke through. 

"Little fella wants you downstairs." 

"She sent you up here?" Alec diverted his attention towards Joshua's face. The half dog's eyes showed an emotion and understanding Alec had long ago come to love. But it didn't mean he didn't receive pleasure from watching panic cross the large pupils. 

"Max said, Joshua get Alec, important. Told me to get you off your lazy ass," 

"Hey Josh, don't panic." 

"She didn't know you were up here." 

"Yeah, well she thinks my social life consists of strippers, playboy magazines and junk food. 

Guess she was right." Alec laughed at his own confession. Blue sky continued to dance over the growing landscape. Welcoming heat touched their skin.

"Beautiful," 
    
    
    Alec looked once more from TC's roof, signing "Yeah, It is."
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hatted the corridor, the only place in Terminal City where the light no longer reached. He found himself listening to the slow humming of broken electrically that flickered through the shadowed hall. He turned it out, as the untamed light stung at his sensitive eyes.

He laughed into the darkness, comforted by the stillness, emptiness, and total lack of life, that at one stage in his life, he would easily have called home. Alec took the final few steps towards Max's door. And an odd sense washed past him. The door, cracked open slightly, looked odd and out of place. 

Max never left her door open. It wasn't in her character to be the sort of person to _quote_ 'My door is always open'. More of a 'if it slams you in the butt, I'm not opening if for you'. Alec placed his hand against the doors' frame. Pushing carefully, the door swung open slightly, revealing a lone figure submerged in disarray. 

Not moving into the room, his spare hand grasped the small cell phone within his leather jacket. A recorded number dialled itself, and a familiar voice cracked to life. 

He replied, "Mole, prepare the transgenics for bad news… No stay where you are… Look I'm going to need their complete co-operation… No not yet, I'll have the details within the next half-hour… I... I can't say, … I call you back." 

He hung up, leaving Mole's confused voice on the other end. So many of his questions left unanswered. Alec nudged the door open full, sliding in, he faced Max's broken appearance. 

"Max?"
    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should have been prepared." She tightened her lids against the blur of colours fading in through high slit that imbedded the walls. The tears that caressed her skin could be blamed on the burning light that filtered through her unprotected windows. '_Were dying aren't we?'_ She remembered Dix's words. The pain and confusion that was thicker than any cry for help. It was simple, she was killing them. 

"Max…" 

She forced her face to move in its resting-place. Her lids flickered before resting on the blueprints that scattered her office floor. She had found the small room. Its broken appearance abandoned, alone, somehow drew her to it. So she had clamed it for herself. But even within the comforts of her own privet space, she felt no relief. 

"The scouts came back. Alec… the pipe split. The concrete walls surrounding it couldn't take the pressure. They collapsed, blocking the water tanks, completely destroying the first." 

"Max… we couldn't have known the piping wouldn't hold." No soothing words calmed her numbing mind.

Her eyes flickered towards Alec's, his lean figure rested against the broken wall. Sorrow played over his features.

"Alec…Why didn't we see this coming?" 

Her question hung in the air, but no answer formed itself. Alec slid down, defeat echoing throughout his hazel green eyes. His attention moving once more towards Max. She starred ahead, her features still. Her mind oblivious to his watchful gaze. 

She was perfection, an X5. Manticore's finest breed of soldier. They're most powerful creations. Faster than all X's, muscles that outdid even the strongest of the Transhumans. Mentally they were unstoppable. That's why rebellion was part of their nature. Independence part of their very being. 

But strength comes with flaws. It's own set of rules. With their high metabolism, body fluids were burnt though faster than any of the other Xs. With no immediate water supple, they're unable to replace the lost moisture being stolen from their bodies. Leaving nothing to feed they're powerful muscles. They were dying. 

The evidence lay in Max's eyes. Her dark pupils looked dead against the whiteness of her whites. Her normally radiant skin looked dull and lifeless. Her tanned glow slowly fading under of the days of darkness that had touched her skin. 

Alec let his mind wonder back to her dark eyes. The brightness caught a glimpse of his own reflection. Her dull features mirrored his. Just like her dead eyes…

***

…Dead eyes hovered over still bodies. Gazing towards the light, 494 smiled. He heaved his body to his feet, carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping figures. His eyes came alive, as the green gems caught the moons faint glow. 

The smile grew; and new characteristics lit up his features. He rested his head on the windows' seal. The bars cold against his flesh. The flaked wood rough and brittle. He created a memory, took in the scent. Turning towards his siblings, he pictured each of their sleeping faces, holding onto their features. He waited for tomorrow. 

"What are you doing?" the sleepy figure asked him. "Your not suppose to be awake yet, your get us into trouble" 

"I'm going away" 494 didn't turn from the window, his eyes to transfixed on the greying moon. 

"Why?" 

His brother asked to many questions. He turned then, catching his brother's still form. He saw the curiosity in his eyes. He smiled again, creating another memory. X5 326 'curiosity killed the cat'. He had heard his superiors use the term, it suited him. The sparkle in his green orbs faded, as shadows were cast over the fading moon, the sun slowly peaked in the distance. 

Why? He thought a moment. "Because." His brothers' eyes continued to stare from their resting-place. "Because of last week." He continued. A frown replaced his smile, sadness touched his eyes. He turned back towards the small window. 

"Because of the 12 traitors. But you didn't do anything wrong" 

"Doesn't mater I guess"

"Sleep, and when they come for you in the morning…" He had stopped, his gaze drifting towards the rooms only window. 

The power struggle over, the moon faded from its resting-place, and the sun stole the sky. 

***

"Alec" No reply. She watched him with questioning eyes. "Alec" she tried again. Scared by his sudden blankness; she closed the gap between them. 

"Everything that they've frown at us. Everything what we've been through. None of it matters, because at the end of the day, its dehydration that stabs us in the back, Whites going to be kicking himself over that one" He stumbled slightly, letting his eyes wonder the tiled floor. 

"I'm going to go find Logan", Max said, suddenly uneasy by their closeness. She waited for him to say something, to move from his resting-place, hoping. But defeated by his silence, she signed, the door closing behind her. 

"So, I'll start here then?" Alec question lingered in the empty room. His tired eyes scanning Dix's notes. 

'Essentials – Water, completely run out in north sight. Undrinkable in south. Some transgenics more effected then others. 

Some Transgenics effected more than others. He tucked his legs against his chest, arms rapping around them. Finishing with his head lying against his Knees. Some Transgenics effected more than others. He finally closed his eyes, feeling uncertain whether he'd ether wake, and whether he'd want to. 

To be continued

I think I said everything in the A/Ns. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Thanks to Horsecrazy, Sorrow Reminisce, Dreamer and Blueberrie for your wonderful reviews. Also special thanks to Infie and Deb for encouragement and wonderful advise. 

~Broken Wings~

Chapter two

~By Rommie~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec w_here are you? I'm coming to you… I can't organize hundreds of Transgenic with in the next half-hour... Do you have the details?... What the hells going on? Alec what's happened?… _

Mole felt no fear. An untouchable soul, hidden within walls of pure iron. And nothing could penetrate them. But Alec had pushed through, using nothing but his unsteady voice. He suddenly became aware of the ever-bearing presence around him. Feeling unsteady on his feet, slightly hot, he moved towards the command.

~~~~

"They'll be listening about us on the discovery channel." He had recovered half his dignity while entering Terminal City's main headquarters. And had ruefully pushed unwanted rubbish off the computers' desk. Then the look he'd given Dix told of emotions that didn't want to expressed. 

"I'm guessing your work out didn't go to well"

Mole grunted, his green fist slamming hard against the work unit. The sudden outburst of emotions startled Dix. Mole squared his shoulders, his only form of superiority seeming laying within his appearance. Dix let the question drop, not expecting an answer. Feeling the complexity of Mole was beyond his thinking capacity right now. 

"I'm gonna need you too round up every Transgenic, emergency meeting." 

"What! I can't just..."

"Don't argue with me, get it done!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her silver eyes breathing mischief over her small round features, for the second time Jace lifted her gaze, catching Moles eyes, and once again crimson red flecked his green cheeks. What little power she had, she used it fully to her advantage. Bending her head to one side, the purple lizard descended on her pray. 

"Doesn't look to healthy, does it." Jace asked, her gaze tilting towards TC's main set of computers. The middle, and probably most important flashed warning lights that sent daggers through Moles dark eyes. The expression he wore was one of grim defiance. 

"It was built by a norm, the thing's probably rigged." 

She laughed; doubting norms knew their creations would one day be housed within Terminal City, especially as a defence against their own species. Still, it didn't mean they couldn't hate their inventions. The computer was a primitive thing, a gift from the back end of a track, as Alec had put it. 

She was sleek, purple with hints of green defining her already perfect features. Her seductive charm was more than a match against a grumpy old washing machine, as she liked to put it. Creaking as he worked, breaking down on every opportunity. There was nothing better than a good challenge. 

But her mood drowned under the medical notes Dix handed. Scribbled handwriting washed over the papers white background. She couldn't stop the grown, as the one piece became seven. 

"It's going to be a long night." She replied with the smallest hint of annoyance. 

"Check your list against Moles, some of the names got muddled in the rush," Dix said.

She chuckled, allowing the irritation to drop. Thanking Dix she moved towards the green Transhuman. Instantly noticing her friends drawn appearance. 

"How does your group look?" He asked. But his gaze remained elsewhere, still to preoccupied with the broken computer. "I'm not even getting reception!" As he screamed into the headpiece clinging to his green scull, Jace tilted her head towards the computers' screen. The sparks eventually subsided revealing a lone figure, a cocky grin planted over his human features. She held back the urge to wave towards the X5 who'd positioned himself beneath TC's only working camera. Alec's shadowed figure smiled back. Turning away from the X5, Jace's gaze caught the Transhumans dark eyes.

"Out of all the Transgenic here, less than half of them have medical training. And out of them half only know basic field med. I've got about four trained meds, when infirmary's up and running I'll have them swapping shifts. As for the infirmary it's self, I've been given twenty-two mechanics, diggers etc. Should be up and running within the next two weeks." She leant over his shoulder, almost touching his face. "What's yours look like?" She asked. Caching his eyes, and leaning in harder, her tail slowly attaching itself to his lower leg. Jace behave yourself. The washing machine's busy. 

Moving her hands around his own pages, Mole slowly let go, allowing her eyes to skim the contents. Figures aligned the borders with number and designations. Names printed under lists. The top one, water tanks written as the heading, had the most designations. She lowered her vision, coming to command, and living quarters, again, lists of names under them. Max's name and designation popped up under Water tanks, along with Moles. Alec and Dix under communications, and hers under infirmary. It was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan watched her, his eyes hovering other the beautiful figure clad in black. Shifting his gaze towards the other X5, it occurred to him how small and waif like she looked against Alec's larger figure. But Max was still able to show her authority against Alec's once higher command, and a mind and body worth twenty-two years of training. Her voice raised over the crowd, and with centimetres in front of the fellow X5, Max began to grasp onto the leading role she had claimed when the sleeping world awoke to their existence. 

~~~~

"Twelve days ago water supplies connected with TC began to fail. We put it down to blockages, loose metal, rats. We were kidding ourselves. Five days ago most of TC was without fresh water. Some of us grew concerned, while others were to closed minded to see the danger, 'if it doesn't effect me its not my problem'." The statement hit home. Her gaze faltered, and her head lost it height. Max let her vision flicker over their many faces. Some of them she knew well, while others; she should have taken the time. Hurt echoed throughout their eyes and she hatted it. Knowing the guilt she felt wasn't going to fade, expectance gave her the courage to face the nation she was leading, protecting...killing. She remained silence long enough to move towards Alec, feeling him tense as her body pushed up against his. She continued. "We were led to believe that the problem wasn't with the piping but the tanks. We worked up action plans for a number of different possibilities, blocked tubing, leaking vents letting in sewage... small splits." 

~~~~

Dix saw the dissuasion within her sorrowed eyes. The look of pain that flickered over her features as her gaze found Logan, was one of confused helplessness. The norms' eyes that had once showed affection and love slowly glazed over with pain...betrayal... and hatred, as Max laced her fingers through Alec's, her grasp tightening, as he drew back. The anguish, which flickered within Logan's eyes, as he turned away, only caused her to tighten her hold, maybe afraid of what might happen if she were to let go. 

~~~~

She caught Alec's eyes. Please play along. She pleaded silently. Alec's dark green specks lit his hazel orbs. The truth to them betraying the X5's hidden emotions. She turned back towards the crowd, one gaze less. 'It's for the best' echoing throughout her mind. 

"This morning scouts came back from a recon mission. Alec had sent them out to assess the damages to our escape routs caused by the last protester attack. After increasing concern over the water shortage they were ordered to take a detour towards the north site. The pipe supplying TC with its main water supply has split; the force of the break has destroyed tank 'B' and brought half the building down onto tank 'A'. The main pipe was destroyed, and the back up pipe is now buried under a good 100 tons of brick, metal and flooded mud" Max finished, allowing Alec to take central stage, her fingers never leaving his hand. 

"After resent events we've begin to reassess our situation. For a long time we've neglected the fact that TC's our home, and were going to be stuck here for a long time. We have no proper living quarters and are in desperate need for a working infirmary. The room located in the middle of south sight is no good under attack, as its open and unprotected. Over the last hour we've been putting you all into groups, depending on your training. The majority of you will be with Max and Mole over in the north site. The water supply is our main worry, and we should have the full details within the next hour. As for the rest of you, you've been divided between infirmary, living quarters, and command." Alec stopped, unnerved by the transgenics sudden silence, as if waiting for a command he couldn't give. "Mole and Dix will give you the full details". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan hated him; there was no need to look up to see it in the older mans eyes, he could feel it. But it wasn't that, which hurt. It was seeing Max staring at him through her dark eyes, pleading with her soul for him to play along. Then she would reach out, her soft flesh trailing his exposed arms. He forced himself not to flinch, not to react to her gentle touches. He continued to tell himself that there was no emotion behind them, just a black void of despair. It was all a game, nothing was real anymore. He was nothing more than a diversion to Max, and a traitor to Logan. He felt like both. Trailing his fingers through hers, he led them out of command, and into the loneliest part of TC. Ironic, it suited his own soul, lonely. She wasn't prepared to break the silence, so he shattered it himself. 

"This isn't going to work, you can't keep lying to him..."

"I'm not talking to you about this"

"Were going to talk about this,"

"No Alec… We have to deal with what's important. Were dying OK. TC's already dead… were going to deal with what's important. Can you do that?" He said nothing; she pushed harder, more force in her voice. "Alec, can you do that?" He backed down. But his gaze never faulted. His hazel eyes never distinguishing the truth behind them. All he could do was grit his teeth and pray a scream wouldn't penetrate them. 

"Yes"

"Good…" her eyes never left his face. "Your needed out on cameras." She refused to let the superiority drop from her features. And as she turned away from him, all she could do was close her eyes and block the pain she had caused. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flecked and burnt the colours dull and no longer beautiful, Joshua sniffed at his latest creation. His tender paw running along the colours, fingers taking in their texture and coldness. A memory surfaced. His mind wondered back towards the painting, while his senses detected the presence of a small boy. Not turning from his work, the dog like creature flashed a mouthful of canines in a sign of greeting towards the X6. 

"What is it?" Delton asked. 

"Was Max and Alec, caught fire. Couldn't put it out at time"

"I think it still looks good. It isn't all black. I can see blue." 

"Yes the sky, blackness Max and Alec. Confusion, pain. But the sky shines on them" 

Delton turned his trained eyes towards the two X5s, their minds and bodes oblivious to the many watching eyes shrouding their presence. His childlike vision taking on a more feline perspective, there facial figures finally glowed through the darkness. 

"They don't look confused" 

"They don't want us to worry, they're hiding." 

Delton picked up their voices, his sensitive perception closing around their sound waves. 

"What's wrong with them?"

"Joshua doesn't now, but will soon." There was determination behind his voice. Delton believed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boo need help?" 

"What?" Alec had neither time nor patience when Original Cindy moved from the shadows, her smaller frame blocking the X5 from moving through commands only door. "OC I'm busy" He flinched as his larger body pushed past hers, but with seconds, OC had regained all posture with an expression that would cut through any unworthy man. 

"Sorry Boo, but OC need's ya' to do her some small favours" 

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" The X5 asked as he moved further from command. But OC continued to tail her friend. Not stopping as he collected the headpiece that would serve as communication between Dix and himself, Alec stole a glance towards his human counterpart. The worried expression she wore broke through his defences, and Alec's emotionless face crumbled. "Ahh, please don't look at me like that. I'm not the bad guy here" 

"What you tell your self Boo. Now I need you to be strait me, and tell OC what's been buggin your fine transgenic hide." The question had been raised, and Alec flinched at OC's strong gaze. 

"I'm needed out on camera's." 

"Don't change the subject Boo."

"OC this isn't the time for a one to one. Can we talk about this later?"

"Always running, what my Boo's have in common." 

"I'm _nothing_ like Max. And we have _nothing_ in common. She ran because she couldn't take it." He wasn't shocked by his outburst, and made no attempt to control the anger crushing through his thought. But his mind turned oblivious to OC's slightly shocked then angered expression. 

"No she ran cos it wa' usin' her." OC shot back, suddenly over aware of the transgenic bulk leaning over her smaller frame. 

"And what's she doing to me?"

"This is a two way thing Boy. It don't work if you don't play, but you are. And you know that it's destroying what ya both have." 

"And what's that? Ha. Tell me OC. Tell me what we have that's possibly worth fighting for. Because I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel. She uses me for her own intentions, tells me I'm a screw up when I don't lie right. And at the end of the day when things get to tough she runs back to the person I'm suppose to be protecting against her revved up nuclear DNA. And then everything I go through for Logons _better good_ is a waste of time" 

"And does that hurt?" 

And Alec was suddenly jolted from his angered thoughts, as the sympathy that hung within OC's voice entered the most primitive parts of his brain. 

"More than Manticore" She had to strain to hear it, as his voice razed bearly over a whisper. 

"OC's gota rethink her words" He surprised her then. As the anger slowly faded with the small smile that touched the corner of his lips. And his eyes, brightening under their hazel green glow, put warmth to her own features. "What?" 

"I don't hate her"

"I know Boo."

"She still thinks she responsible for us. For what's happening in TC"

She's just made some mistakes. We all made mistakes, we underestimated TC's potential... We all let this happen, Max just doesn't see that."

"When Max let us out, she felt she had to protect both us and the world. And most of the transgenics don't see the good side to that. In their eyes it's just another form of control." 

"Boo's gota let go of her strings" 

"Max can't do that..."

"Then exceptions are gona have to be made boy. And OC gona be seeing to that. So if you once try to bust her mood with you sorry act, then OC will whip your fine hide and teach you a lesson on how to play nice. Got me?" 

"You're a manipulative piece of work. You planned your little talk the whole time"

"Down to the dime. I had your fine ass the second you excepted Max couldn't change, and then the whole exception speech followed. I've been reciting it since passing Max in the corridor, after the little tisk, tisk between you two. Plus Josh hinted paws would fly" 

To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keep the Fairies happy, and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

~Broken Wings~

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hit a black hole *Quite literally* and couldn't fill it with good material. Also, once I started realising how long it had been since my last post I panicked, especially when I looked at what I had, which was about half a paragraph of nothing. After getting more reviews about updates I thought I'd better do something... But it wasn't until people started leaving hint's when reviewing my other stuff I actuarially sat down and wrote something. *CoughHorsecrazyCough* 

Also, Since it's coming to the end of the College year my exams have recently started, due to this I've been madly trying to complete my art project so I can spend my time revising. Although, I figured I should get Art of the way, and I've still got retakes next year, so it's not a complete disaster. But hey, I was hoping to do good the first time round so I don't have to retake anything... 

Do you get the impression teachers go out of there way to make you fail?

Who's with me?

Feedback.... Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, especially BHG, Constar, Dreamer, and Sorrow... The lists getting to long I can't write private little messages. Well I would But I'm suppose to be revising.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

If I smile and don't believe 

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream 

__

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday*

~~~~

Max leant further against the wall. Her heart beat oddly soothing, as she listened to his movements just beyond the door. Taking one last look at Joshua's disappearing figure, she grasped the handle between her hands and turned. Part of her brain had hopped the door was locked. However, Max's dominant side, the part not quite human, wished for this to be over. 

Logan didn't turn as she entered his private room. Grasping the handle once more, she closed the door behind herself, hoping the sudden noise would stir something within him. Still unflinching, almost unmoving, Logan continued to stare emotionlessly towards his computer. 

"I though you would be on camera's with Alec?" 

"It's only a one man job... besides, tanks need all the help they can get..." She found herself replying into empty space. Somehow, it seemed easier that way.

"Then why aren't I on the list?" He turned then, and the pain behind his eyes was shattering. 

"It's to dangerous..."

"Max don't..."

"Logan..." Please don't make me beg... 

"I can't understand why you don't want me in your life any more..." He sounded so broken. "Max... wasn't I good for you..."

She broke, and the tears so well hidden finally fell... 

"No Logan... no... Don't think that..." 

"What does he have that I don't...putting aside the feline DNA" 

Oh god... "He has my past" She watched as his face blanked... his eyes no longer focussing on hers. "Logan?"

"Please Max, just go..."

So she did 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TC didn't appear so broken from the outside, Alec thought as his gaze captured Terminal City's sun kissed exterior. His eyes soon found Max's, as she emerged from the shadows. The loss within them was beyond pain, almost unreadable, as she stood before Terminal City's front. Watching as her human companion reached out, Detective Clemente's hands finally fell onto TC's fence. 

Almost unnoticed, TC's working cameras came to life. Only then did the X5 allow a small smile to break across his perfect features. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore, knowing both Dix and Max would be watching. But he missed it, being on the outside looking in. They all did... 

{You still with me?} Dix voice came through his com. Strangely sympathetic {Alec?} 

"Yeah..." He trailed of slightly. "Just listening to Max's conversation..." minutes passing; Alec re-broke the silence... "I think we may be ready to move out..." He smiled suddenly, as Max's gaze once again found his. Unnoticed to the human, a small hand signal spelt out their hope. _Good to go..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes before

"You can't buy us our freedom detective" The sadness to her voice caused a wave of pain to pass through Clemente. Nobody should carry this much loss. 

"This isn't about your freedom any more, it's about knowing when to stop" Finally capturing her dark eyes, Clemente saw them flicker, as she drew further into Terminal City. Then, so slightly, her eyes darkened, and she re-captured his gaze. The young women's expression seemed unreadable, but her lips had formed a small smile. 

"I know"_. Never sell your soul, because once they've got that, you've got nothing left to protect_. An old foe had once spoken those words to her. In a world where 494 still lingered behind Alec's hazel-green eyes, and his beautiful body was just another slave to Manticore. But they could never have his mind... 

"Max, let me help you"_._

Take what you need, but don't let them think you're getting it for free... 

"I need to you make the defence around TC stronger." So she dove in, taking what she needed, using 494's spoken words of survival, as they had more truth behind them than she had admitted when he'd captured her gaze that cold evening at Manticore. 

__

Makes them think were dependent on them... Odd words from someone still under Manticore's influence...She almost laughed... Thank you 494. 

Still perched just beyond Terminal City's walls, unmoving under the front camera, his gaze watching, protecting, _Alec_ smiled. 

"What!?" his expression far from sane, Clemente lowered his voice. "What?" 

"It isn't the army we fear... it's the civilians. TC has to support us, but not like this. I need your word Detective". 

"How bad is it?"

She hesitated, unsure, untrusting.... _Take what you need..._ Terminal City _needed_ this ally. 

"Our water tanks were taken out by a freak accident. They need to be fixed. I'm not sending my men out until I can guarantee their safety."

"The tanks are inside Terminal City?" It wasn't a question. 

Making her decision, she closed the gap between them, her hands suddenly drawing through Terminal City's fence. "Everything will take place within our walls..." 

Looking down at his darker hands held by hers, his grip tightened. "You have my word..." 

And we have our ally.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

To be continued

Sorry it was shorter than the other two ~ I couldn't quite say what I wanted, but I think I'm getting there. The next chapter is already at the base of my mind... Thought I'd leave a little spoiler, cos I'm so nice...

__

"Alec!... Don't move" 

"Really not an opt...." A new wave of agony slammed into him, steeling away his voice. Tears know flowed freely from his eyes, trailing his cheeks before falling onto Joshua, as 'Sandman's first' cradled him tightly against his much larger chest. 

*Grinning Evilly* I know how to make you suffer. 

****

Spoiler is subject to change ~ Well you know what I'm like....

Anyways save me from the fairies and review... If you choose not too, I can be very stubborn. It took me more than a month to update, and I had lots of review as encouragement... lol... 

Personal thankyou's next time... I promise... 

***Evanescence: Hello ~ fallen.... The song makes me cry... **


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Ok... Um... This would have been longer but I ran out of steam. I also wanted to post something before the end of my exams so I could spend more time revising. They fin the week after next – so I should be able to spend a little bit more time on this fic. 

Spoiler ~ The spoiler found at the end of the previous chapter has not yet been written into the story, *Don't hurt me* 

Thanks and feedback: Horsecrazy: Please give me long-winded reviews lol. Deb: *Flashing cheeky grin* what to say... your the best. Lynn: Glad your still reading, sorry the little spoilers isn't in this, it should be up in the next one. Alec's little 3: **your little review motivated me to *give you more* lol, glad you like. Nobleblue: Again, the evil spoiler, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me, I updated quickly, look at my sweet innocent smile. Ting: No more spoilers, Ok it'll be up next time. Glad your liking this. **

~Broken Wings~

Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Long lost words whispered slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there

Watching you wanting you

I can feel you pulling me down

Fearing you loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Haunting you I can smell you – Alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pulling me down

Saving me raping me

Watching me* 

~~~~

Dix felt the human's presence before his eyes captured Logan's figure. "How are you feeling?" He hadn't meant for the smile to appear so unfeeling. 

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to get in Max's way." 

"She still loves you." Dix recaptured Logan's gaze, as the human's own eye's sought commands only escape route. "You make here feel more human" 

"But she isn't human is she" Logan hadn't meant for his words to sound so bitter. 

"Only on the surface" Dix's eyes momentarily caught Alec's, as the Transhumans gaze found the images playing across his screen. The X5 had long ago learnt to conceal himself within the darkness, and both watched as Alec's black and white figure moved further into the shadows. Dix's gaze soon sought Logans, and found something stirring within their depths. "But you don't blame Alec?" 

Logan found the computer screen once more, the grainy picture far from perfect. "No" 

"Shit" Dix had caught Logan answer, however, as Eyes Only turned to leave, Alec's features froze. "I loosing frequency" His gaze re-captured Alec's almost unrecognisable features as the picture jumped sharply. "Alec... It's Dix over." Pausing mere seconds, Dix replied... "I'm loosing the camera's feeding" 

Logan placed his hand against the computers' bulk, instantly drawing back as the burning metal scorched his sensitive fingers. "Was the computer faulty this morning?"

"Yeah, Mole and Alec said they lost reception for a while, but it was on Alec's side. One of the fuses in the camera blew. But he fixed it. " He trailed off, as his gaze once more sought the static filled screen. Speaking into the headset clamped against his thick skin, Dix re-called Alec's name. "We can't see anything, the computers heating up"

{Can you turn it off for a while, things are pretty clear here? Just keep your setting connected to mine.} Eyes Only, listening in through Dix's headpiece, caught Alec's words. Dix met his own worried expression, while mouthing a hidden message only Logan could hear. Can we do that?

"Alec?" Logan asked. "Did Max and Mole get to the tanks without any problems"

{No hitches, Mole said the damage isn't as bad as first thought. They recon they can savage the backup pipes, and un-block tank A. The building probably wont survive, but it's the only thing holding the other tank together. If the thing shifts the waters only going to come out full force} Logan winced at Alec's reply, not through his words, but the static filling them. {Logan, the computer needs to be turned off, If it burns out were screwed.}

"I know" 

{I'll call Max, tell her the computers a bust. Just let it cool for a while}

"Our Com frequency is faulty, keep it on low" His features found Dix's, and an understanding crossed between human and Freak. "We'll turn off the computer, but if anything goes down..."

{I'll give you a shout... No sweat Logan}

"Yeah you idiot, don't get cocky." A small smile broke across his features putting warmth back into his eyes. 

{Always}

If he could have seen, Alec's grin almost mirrored Dix's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean the computers are out?" As Alec's calm voice delivered the pretentiously crippling news, Max found all trails of thought, backup, and weeks of planning, fading before her eyes. 

{There was a burnout... Lost feed. Com's are still working so it's not a complete loss.} 

"Shut up and let me think" She hadn't meant for her words to sound so hard, so forced. 

{Max we can handle this} 

"No we can't... We need to be able to see an attack when it's coming." 

{Nothing's going to happen} 

"You make stupid mistakes, daydream..." 

{Max. I'm capable of standing guard}

"I'm sending Mole out" Her gaze captured Moles, as the Transhuman placed a burning cigar against his thin lips. His eyes held something far from friendly. 

{Max! Hell no. They take one look at him and they'll open fire} The shock tainting Alec's voice brought confusion to Max's features, however as his words hit, Max suddenly didn't care. They take one look at him and _they'll _open fire. 

"They! Who the hell are they?" 

{It's nothing serious. Their behind the army's strong hold} 

"Alec you have armed civilians out there and you forgot to mention it!" 

{It's a public place, and besides there's only two of them. If we just ignore them...} 

Nothing could conceal her next words; "Alec you prick" 

{Max... They're only want to stir things up a bit. I'll just keep to my self. Getting armed isn't going to...} 

"Don't pull that crap on me. You screwed this up. How the hell an I suppose to protect _my_ if you're holding back information?" She no longer saw the gazes staring out towards her inert figure. When their features turned from confusion to anger, Max's own gaze sought the shattered water tanks. 

{It's noting!}

"Can you call Clemente. Get him to sort this out"

{Christ Max!} 

"Don't argue with me. Of all the stupid things to do, you go ahead and nearly blow our whole operation. Call him! Max out" Shit. Grasping her com between trembling fingers, she let the piece of metal slip. With no thought of consequences, the link shattered under her heel. Shit. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry... Oh god ... 

~~~~~

"It's two Norms Max. What the hell do you think there going to do?" His fearless leader stumbled, her features growing confused. Then realisation dawned within her dark eyes, as she found Mole's angered gaze. Their frequency had been live. 

"All mistakes are the same" 

"Not if it's because you're bitching at his heel. 494 doesn't make mistakes. He does however, get tainted by other people's ideas. The first thing those two norms are going to shoot is Alec. If that were a threat, he wouldn't still be out there."

"This is my operation... So shut the Fu..."

"They're waiting for an excuse!" No longer able to conceal his rage, Mole blew, his green cheeks flecking with crimson. "If Alec talks to Clemente... What do you think there going to do? Alec can't get to them, but they in sure hell can get him." 

"You're siding with Alec, what you think if we just ignore them..."

"All they need is an excuse, it's basic stuff, and Alec's had 10 more years worth of training to figure it out. Your Detective can't do shit, and Alec's sure in hell not going to go confront them... He isn't a bullet worshiper" 

"Get back to work" Her gaze captured Moles, his features unsettling under the glow of sparkling machines. "I know what I'm doing." She turned then, hiding from the two people she had become. Sadly, 452 still had more authority, while Max just hid within her walls. 

The lizard blinked once, his cigar once more finding his thin lips. "So does Alec" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, command seemed far less caring, as Dix's gaze found Luke's. The bat like Transhumans features glowed deadly, as his blowtorch burnt into metal. "I didn't see any norms?" Dix's confusion laced his features, almost looking unnatural against his warn face. The com-link that had seconds before vibrated with heated words now hung dead against his white, pinched ear. 

Luke blinked, his own ears still ringing from the echoes of Max and Alec's heated conversation. "Because the computer's off" The confusion touching his own features, brought Dix's gaze back towards the cooling computer. "Max destroyed her Link" The sudden statement broke all trails of thought.

"What?" 

Luke held his own within stubbed hands. "I had to turned mine off. Too much static from Max's end. Mole said she was pretty upset." 

"So we have two blind spots" His gaze sought Logans. 

"Her link isn't important, as long as Mole's is fully operational. As for the computer... I don't know if mine would be any good. The settings are different..."

"Can they be changed?" Luke paused then, his gaze capturing Logan's. "The computer in your office? I've seen you using a couple of different programs" 

"It's an older module than this. It works on a completely different set of rules. I'd have to change a couple of things. But tapping into the camera's frequency shouldn't be to hard."

"How long would it take?" Dix asked. 

"When I've got the right parts. About an hour at the most." Logan's vision once more sought commands only door. Then, re-capturing Dix's gaze "I'd have to start now..." 

Dix's gaze flickered over the faulty computer, his keen sense of smell blocked by fumes. "It may not be a complete loss... This one may still pull through"

"No harm in having a backup" 

He would have replied, However, Logan had already found commands door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Evanescence: Haunted ~ Fallen 

Save me from the **Evil** Fairies and review – last update for a while, I'm not going to be able to get to the computer, plus I'll be out of the country. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: I haven't looked at this for so long, I honestly don't know what's going on. I am so sorry, but I have recently become obsessed with Lord of the Rings. I no longer seem to enjoy reading Dark Angel; however, I stumbled across this the other day, and still really felt it needed finishing...

A little bit of good news.... I am finding it easier to write know, compared to when I was a massive fan, as I feel the piece does not have to perfect. Sorry about that.... 

I can't be certain whether this will make any sense, as it has been a little while since I have read through the whole piece. Anyway please remember to review, and tell me what you think.

Special Thanks to every one who has ever read any of my pieces, as writing Dark Angel fic's has been a valuable experience. Especially, as I begin to look into part time writing. Hopefully if all goes well, I plan to write as a secondary Job. 

Although I may have to settle for writing for fun.... lol..... 

~Broken Wings~

Chapter Five

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He almost looked human; then again, as Clemente's dark eyes captured 494's, the emotion illuminating their depths reflected what he had once seen within Max's. Something feral lurking behind human features. However, it was the fear, loss and un-trust, which finally held Clemente captive. The smile was forced to, his features looking drawn and pale against the dark clothes he wore. He almost looked human... 

"It's nice to finally meet you" Clemente paused, his hand drawing through the wires to grasp Alec's on the other side. "Max explained you were practically leading these people."

"Not particularly" Alec replied. "But we all play our part"

"By rank... order?"

"Max doesn't have a rank... After spending out lives at Manticore we weren't about to resort to rank and file. Max took this upon herself, we respect that" He hadn't mean for the words to sound so emotionless, however, as Clemente's eyes met his own, Alec saw what he saw within all humans, confusion... misunderstanding. He didn't want the human's pity, above all, not a human who thought he was helping. 

"How can I help you?" 

"Max thinks there's a threat in the shape of two armed civilians outside my designated Area" 

"You don't trust her judgement?" Clemente asked, his gaze once more seeking Alec's almost unreadable features. 

"Can you get rid of them?" It wasn't a question.

"No promises" 

"Isn't the point of a strong hold to keep them away, and us in...?"

"The Army doesn't care that a few civilians get up close, as long as they don't cause trouble for them. You're a site seeing attraction. Some are even taking bribes..." 

"Yeah I bet they are" 

"You don't trust me?" 

"No" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clemente can deal with this? He had thought those words while crouched against the small stone slab, hidden from the humans' eyes. However, after 15 minutes the X5 felt the pricking of pins against his exposed neck. Shifting silently, Alec gaze found his two marks. 

~~~~

Clemente's eye's swept across TC, before falling upon a darkened building, its tall surrounding walls almost touching TC's fence. They had once scoped the place out, finding no dangers within the unsteady complex. However, the unsafe roof had later collapsed, while falling stone soon crushed those few who had risked the dirt and rubble. They could no longer see her though; her broken walls lay enclosed within metal fences. Perfectly hidden from outside influences... 

~~~~

Alec flinched inwardly, his eyes growing alert, as he desperately tried to re-locate the two human's "Clemente!" Static held him for seconds before a human voice found his ears, "There in the building!" 

{What?} 

"I had them, they were strait in front of me!"

{Alec, call Max off, tell her to get every one back inside} 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you lost them?" Mole held his voice low, pushing himself further from Max. 

{I haven't lost them, I know exactly where they are!}

"Where are you?"

{Exactly where Max put me!} 

Mole turned then, diverting his gaze from Max's...

"Mole?" Her voice had lost its edge, while here eyes seeped regret. "What's wrong?" 

He thought for a second, before lifting the COM from his own scull and placing it across Max's. 

"Alec?" Almost scared he wouldn't answer; she played numbly with her hair, before turning a small smile towards Mole. 

{Max I've lost them, we think their hiding in the old building. I can see shadows, but...}

"Shut up...." Whispering quietly, she found Mole's gaze, "Alec, you need to stay where you are. Don't move, and don't do anything heroic." 

{Max, I'm sorry.} 

She hadn't expected that. "Alec you were right."

{I was?}

"About not provoking them"

{I think I was...} The static came first, then Alec's loud shout... However, it was the exposition that finally forced both Mole and herself onto their knees. The small of dirt and dust may have clouded her nostrils, yet it was the burning sensation, which brought the most Fear. 

Mole had found his feet before Max, however as his green hands found her's, she numbly pushed them away, then capturing her pained gaze, he suddenly felt what she felt. Turning away from the X5, he rushed towards the exit, no longer thinking of a second attack. 

The explosion had only shook the building Max realised, as a second Transhuman held her steady on her feet. Then, turning towards the tank's she began to pray they would hold... Creaking, then a small drizzle, she felt her stomach clench violently. Her thoughts for Alec shifted, as the only full tank gave a last vile shudder.... "Every one out!"

To be continued..........

Almost finished.... lol.... 

Remember to push the little button... 


End file.
